


The Real Weiss

by AlexanderTheAmazing



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderTheAmazing/pseuds/AlexanderTheAmazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo, disguised as Weiss, goes on a date with Yang to ruin their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Weiss

"Come on, Weiss. Would you please just talk to me?" Yang asked frantically. "You've been giving me the silent treatment all day. I don't know what I did wrong."

Weiss stomped away from Yang angrily. Her arms were crossed, and she looked the other way whenever Yang got into her line of vision. Of course, she wasn't actually angry with Yang at all. In fact, she wasn't even Weiss.

She was Neo.

Neo is a major fan of cosplay. She cosplays all the time. It was most of what she spent her paychecks on really. And with the tournament going on, she thought she could have some fun cosplaying here. Cinder told her to keep a low profile, but that wasn't easily done when her favorite blonde is at the tournament too.

There was a lot of ways she could mess with the blonde. She could have posed as a cop and "arrested" her. She could have also posed as a tournament official and broke the news to her that she was disqualified.

But, those ideas were nothing compared to this one. She knew that Yang was moving on to the doubles round with the heiress, so she decided she would mess with Yang by stirring up some drama in her team first. The only problem was getting rid of the ice queen for a couple hours first. A problem easily solved though. All Neo had to do was send a generic letter from the SDC saying that her family would be waiting for her in downtown Vale, and they required her presence immediately. It gave her at least an hour, before Weiss would get there and find out it was a ruse, and another hour to get back. That was plenty of time to ruin her relationship with her doubles partner.

Neo then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and a mane of blonde hair tickle her cheek as Yang rested her head on her shoulder.

"Hey," Yang whispered, "How about you and I go off and do something special. Just us. I get that the tournament is stressful. So let's not worry about it right now." Yang said, placing a small kiss on her neck. Neo shivered slightly despite herself.

Oh. Neo didn't realize the two had that kind of relationship. Things were about to get a lot more interesting.

///

Just how was she going to end their relationship, Neo wondered. There were so many ways, but for any of them to work she'd have to stay in character. Easy enough. She was, after all, posing as a snooty heiress giving her girlfriend the silent treatment. They're relationship is going to be over before the real Weiss will even find out that her distraction was a ruse.

They had stopped for food, and while Neo didn't like food from the fair she had to really play this by ear. Yang thinks that Weiss is mad at her, so surely she'll grab Weiss' favorite to get back on her good side. So whatever Yang gets her, she'll have to eat.

"Hey, I got your food." Yang said, coming back to their table with a tray.

Neo looked at her, confused.

"Oh, I'm not all that hungry right now. Besides, you're what's important right now." Yang said.

She had to bite her tongue to stop herself from smirking. Now wasn't the time, but this was going to be too easy.

"I got your favorite." Yang said while she plopped a large wrapped burrito in front of her. "A five pound burrito with ghost peppers."

Neo tried to not let the horror show on her face. But the burrito looked bigger than her stomach could handle. And did she say ghost peppers?

"What's the matter Weissy? These are your favorite." Yang asked.

Neo had to keep her cover. She had to eat the burrito. She cringed at the very thought, but she's tough, she can do this. Steeling herself, she unwrapped the foil, and picked up the burrito with both hands. She forced herself to take a large bite. It was hard to chew, partially because her mouth was on fire, but she swallowed it. She was done. But Yang was looking at her expecting her to go on.

Neo looked at how much she had left. Only one bite made it look like there wasn't even a dent in it. The site made her almost cry. She tried to rationalize that she had been through worse, but it was hard to think that when her mouth felt numb from the heat.

Before she could stopped herself, she took another bite.

///

Yang was leading her around. Neo just wished she would slow down a little bit. Not only was she stuffed, she was pretty sure the ghost peppers fried her brain. She didn't know what to do now, but she wasn't about to quit. She just had to keep her cover, and she'd figured out the rest as she went along.

"Oh! Oh! Weiss, look!" Yang pointed out.

Neo followed Yang's gaze to one of the rides the festival had set up. It was one of those teacup style rides where you get spun around. Neo almost barfed from the site of it.

"Let's go! You love these rides!" Yang said ecstatically.

Neo sighed as she followed Yang. She told herself over and over again in her head that she's been through worse.

The ride started up and they started spinning. It wasn't that bad so far. But then they started spinning faster and faster. It didn't help either that the teacups they were sitting in were being thrown from side to side. Neo almost barfed right onto Yang, but she held it in. Her cheeks puffed out, and her mouth screwed shut.

It was a godsend when the ride stopped. With total abandon Neo ran off to the nearest trash can.

The good news was she didn't have to worry about the burrito making her feel stuffed anymore. The bad news was that the ghost peppers scraped along her throat as she vomited, and the burning sensations were back.

"Hey babe? You alright?" Yang asked.

Neo had enough. She pushed Yang away and stormed off. She figured that if she couldn't do something that'd break Yang and Weiss up, at least this would cause some drama between them.

If she had looked back at Yang though she would have noticed the smirk Yang had. Yang wasn't sure who that was, but she knew it wasn't Weiss. Weiss would never shrug off training for a date. Especially with the tournament going on, and especially because the team depended on her and Yang.

Yang's scroll went off at that moment. It was Weiss.

"Hey babe." Yang answered.

"You would not believe this. My family had the audacity to request my presence in downtown Vale, and they didn't even show up! They didn't even e-mail it themselves. They just had one of their secretaries do it." Weiss complained.

"Awh, I'm sorry to hear that." Yang comforted.

"It's fine. We'll just have to train twice as hard when I get back."

Yang didn't respond at first to that. She just smiled, and took in a deep breath.

"Hey, I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too. What's the matter? Is everything alright?" Weiss asked, confused.

"No, no, it's nothing. I just wanted to say that to you."

Yang did really want to say that her. She loved Weiss a lot after all.

The real Weiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a request from a writing livestream I did for my friend chickengums. I was kind of inspired by NPC-016's Neo cosplay edits. It was a lot of fun to write this one.


End file.
